


Unconditional

by jardinjaponais



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer calls Ryan after Keltie breaks up with Ryan because he cheated on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written to hopefully get the whole Ryan/Keltie thing out of my head. It probably doesn't make much sense outside of my head. But it helped. I think.
> 
> To [Valya](http://valya22.livejournal.com) for putting up with my endless ranting about the whole mess and for generally letting me get away with murder. I love you.

It took nearly a minute until Ryan finally picked up his phone, so it was pretty obvious he knew exactly why Spencer was calling, since it usually didn't take him more than 3 rings to pick up. Even at night.

"Spence." There was zero emotion audible in Ryan's voice. Maybe even -2.

Spencer sighed. "Hey Ry."

"I really don't need you yelling at me, too. It was really kind of bad enough to wake up to Keltie crying and packing her things and..."

"You are really not the victim here, Ryan." Spencer interrupted him. He could hear Ryan breathing on the other side of the line and he could just see Ryan tucking at his hair.

"Yeah, no, I know."

"What the hell, Ry? You told me it was just this once when you made me cover for you that one time. You know how much I hated lying to Keltie. And that I really like her."

"I know, Spence. I really fucking know, okay?"

"So what happened?"

"That I don't know." More sighing could be heard. "And I would rather not talk about this right now if it's all the same to you."

"Well, it's not. But fine. Whatever."

"Spence." Ryan sounded a little pained now.

"No, I'm serious. You get two days to get your shit together. We'll have dinner on Tuesday. You can pick up the usual from Port of Subs and I'll see you at 7. We can talk then. No excuses."

"Yeah, okay. See you then."

Spencer's "Ryan." came out louder than he'd intended but he wasn't finished yet and he didn't want Ryan to end the call because he didn't think Ryan would pick up again.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Oh." Spencer was probably the only person able to pick up on the relief in that one little sound. "Love you, too, Spence."

"You better. See you on Tuesday."

"Yeah, see you."


End file.
